The invention relates to a steering wheel assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a steering wheel assembly for a vehicle with a zero turning radius (ZTR).
Zero turn radius vehicles, such as lawn mowers and windrowers, have relied on caster wheels and some form of independent control of the drive wheels for steering. Such designs can result in poor directional control when traversing side slopes and can limit the usability of the vehicle. Ackerman-type steering mechanisms provide good directional control, but do not normally allow wheels to be turned through a 180.degree. range. A steering mechanism with Ackerman-type geometry and capable of turning wheels through a 180.degree. range is described by E. Chicurel in "Mechanism and Machine Theory", Vol. 34 No. 3 April 1999. However, the E. Chicurel mechanism is complex and requires a gear or chain drive mechanical amplifier.